


【63】晚安

by Meeraschen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeraschen/pseuds/Meeraschen
Summary: 和泉三月又一次被孕期焦虑侵蚀，但六弥Nagi陪在他身边。
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 1





	【63】晚安

**Author's Note:**

> * 男性可生子世界，非ABO，请注意避雷  
> * 本文设定三月由于孕期反应严重而情绪起伏较大，相对于现实可能有夸大成分。本人没有相关知识，资料都是网络现查，如有错误十分抱歉！  
> * 63only
> 
> * 三月生日快乐！

六弥Nagi是在和泉三月微弱的哭声中醒来的。

他迷迷糊糊地眨了眨困得睁不开的眼睛，用尽全力张开后，映入眼帘的是伴侣流满泪水，憋得通红的脸。他头皮一紧，瞬间清醒了过来。

“Mitsuki？”他从床头摸索着抽了两张纸巾，动作轻柔地为对方擦拭着，“身体有哪里不舒服吗？”

“呜……对不起，吵醒你了……”三月抽抽搭搭地道歉，“你睡吧不要管我了……”

“怎么可能不管你呢。是腿又抽筋了吗？”Nagi把他被冷汗打湿的刘海撩到后面，在额头上落下一个吻。正值冬日，虽然房中打着暖气，但他还是小心翼翼地只将被子掀开一角，试探性地捏了捏三月的小腿，果不其然是紧绷着的。他顺势在床上坐好，将对方的腿扶好，熟练地按摩起来。

“现在感觉好点了吗？”

“嗯……对不起啊，这么晚了还要让你起来。明明你白天已经够累了……”

“比我更辛苦的明明是Mitsuki。我很乐意为你分担。”

“……Nagi……我是不是很没用？”三月抬头看向他，泪水又不受控制地涌了出来，“现在的我什么都做不了，也什么都帮不上你。工作上也是，生活上也是。白天你在外面辛苦工作，而我却只是在家里睡大觉，你回来后我甚至没有办法为你准备晚餐……帮不上忙就算了，我的身体最近还总是出问题，一直要你照顾这照顾那的，实在是太不争气了……你也对我发发脾气啊？为什么要对我这么好？每次我像现在这样闹脾气，到最后你还是会安慰我。为什么啊？我明明……就是个累赘而已啊？”

“Mitsuki，不要歪曲事实。”感到手下的肌肉不再像先前那般僵硬，Nagi将三月的小腿重新包裹进柔软的被单中。他躺回原位，双手捧住三月的脸，表情难得有些严肃。“做不了饭是因为你不能闻刺激性的味道，而这和你嗜睡、身体出状况一样，都是怀孕的正常表现，才不是你不争气。你现在这么难受，一半的原因是我，所以照顾你是我理所应当的责任。你为肚子里的宝宝付出了这么多，那我也要帮你付出。而且……”

他轻轻地吻了吻三月因哭泣而变得有些红肿的眼睛，“Mitsuki你对我来说从来不是累赘，而是magical power stone！”

“……啊？”三月对这话题突如其来的转弯始料不及，不由呆滞地半张着嘴，干巴巴地发出一声疑问。

“Oh！ Mitsuki你忘了吗？就是《魔法少女☆可可娜》第三季第六话中出现的蕴藏着巨大力量的古老石头！那一话中，可可娜被阴险的猫猫怪用禁术吸取了魔力，导致她没有办法使用魔法棒发动攻击，差一点就要被打倒了！后来是露露在森林深处发现了magical power stone，带来给可可娜恢复了power，才让她打败了敌人的！究极精彩！那一话可是神回，我们之前和Yamato一起看过的！”

谈到一直以来都喜欢的作品，Nagi最后一丝困意也烟消云散了。他精神百倍地坐起来，用手不住比划着向三月复述当时的场景。

“我记起来了……”我和大叔当时可被你拉着连看了四遍……三月暗暗腹诽，“可这跟我有什么关系啊？”

“Mitsuki你就是我的magical power stone！”Nagi双眼发亮地作出捧着一颗石头的模样，“是你让我有了无限的力量！”

“现在虽然工作有点多，但每当感到累的时候，我都会想一想你和宝宝！想到我一回家，就可以抱住Mitsuki你温暖的身躯，摸一摸你软软的肚子，和宝宝say hi，我就感觉全身都充满了power，可以一下子打赢十个工作上的猫猫怪！”

“哈哈！这比喻还真有你的风格！”三月看着他兴奋的表情，心情也随之变得轻快起来。他动作迟缓地从被窝中坐起身来，在Nagi倾斜身子为他拉被角时自然地吻在他年轻爱人的脸上。“但你最近是不是太黏我了啊？出门前和刚回家时要抱着我抱那么久就算了，为什么在我刷牙，读书，看节目，甚至浇花的时候都要贴过来啊？你不觉得太腻乎了吗？”

“诶——”Nagi嘴角塌下，转而鼓起脸颊，“可是我在白天都见不到Mitsuki！我感觉好寂寞的说！”

“说什么呢！明明大家都在吧？”

“不一样！虽然其他的番剧也很好看，但没有可可娜我就不行！”

“不要再用可可娜作比喻了！！”

“Mitsuki你难道不会想我吗？”Nagi嘟嘟囔囔道。

“我才——”三月下意识地想反驳，话说到一半又别扭地转过身去，“有一点啦……”

Nagi立刻换上一副嬉皮笑脸的表情，将头放到他的肩膀上，撒娇般地磨了磨：“真的只有一点吗？”

“好啦！不止一点点！”三月红着脸将他的头推开，自暴自弃道，“我超想你的！！！可以了吧！！”

他伸出的手还未收回就被Nagi直接抓住，同时另一只埋在棉被中的手也被牵起，被引着一起贴上了对方的脸。

Nagi双手包裹住三月的，带着些许情色意味地啄吻了一下伴侣左手无名指的指根，引起三月一阵小小的颤抖。因为孕后期的浮肿，那里原本戴着的戒指不得不暂时中止它短短四个月的任期。Nagi将嘴唇凑到三月耳边，故意降低音量，换上不带一丝口音的纯正日语：“我也超想Mitsuki的。”

“唔……”太犯规了……三月艰难地微微转头，刚好对上Nagi的视线。他在那双蔚蓝色眼珠的注视中看到了自己紧咬嘴唇、满面羞红的倒影。像是被这滩湖水吸引，三月的手不自觉地轻轻摩挲着Nagi的脸，渐渐下滑，环住他的脖子。两双宝石般的眸子相互映照着，蓝与橙流动着融为一体。二人最终额头相抵，将最纯粹的爱意宣泄于唇舌之间，共同交换彼此的鼻息与唾液。他们吻得并不激烈，但足够缠绵。一如他们的感情，细水却又长流。

一吻过后，双方都有些气喘。Nagi用手缓缓划过三月背部，轻拍为他顺气。他的鼻子浅浅地藏进爱人的发间，那里带着让他安心的气息。不知道为什么，明明他们两个用的是同一瓶洗发水，但三月头上的味道总是更好闻一点。三月闭眼靠在他身上，小动物般心满意足，享受着难得的静谧时光。

“……Mitsuki，对不起。”  
打破沉默的是Nagi突如其来的道歉。

“怎么了？”三月一脸莫名地抬头，“为什么突然……”

Nagi耷拉着脑袋，活像一只沮丧的大型犬：“我没有好好陪着你，让你感到寂寞了，对不起。”

“笨蛋……”三月笑着轻轻抚平他无精打采扭在一起的眉毛，“我怎么可能怪你啊？你也在为了我和宝宝努力不是吗？”

“Manager已经在减少我的工作了，她说要从下个月开始给我放陪产假。”

“诶，”三月有些诧异，“可我的预产期还有一个多月吧？”

“她说我是诺斯米亚人，所以要按照诺斯米亚的生育政策来！”提起祖国的福利措施，Nagi不免有些骄傲。

“但这样其他团员的工作量会增多……”

“这个决定是大家和manager一起做的，他们都很愿意帮我们分担！”

三月微微摇了摇头：“我一个人可以的啦，你不用……”

“Mitsuki！怀孕是两个人的事情！”Nagi作严厉状轻敲了下三月的头，“包括以后宝宝的出生、抚养、教育，都是需要我们两个共同完成，而不是你一个人承担的！孕育生命是一件很伟大的事！你已经为我和宝宝做了这么多，我陪伴你只是我的基本义务，请让我履行它，否则我也会收良心的谴责！”

“唔……”虽然不疼，但三月还是下意识揉了揉被敲到的地方。他张了张嘴，却想不出该说什么，最终只能放弃般又躺进Nagi的怀中。

“谢谢你……Nagi。”

“哪里，道谢的应该是我才对。”Nagi吻了吻他柑橘色的发旋。

“也要谢谢大家才行。”明天起来一定要好好在群组里向大家表示感激，三月想着。

“Oh！说到这个！”Nagi好像突然想起了什么，“大家说要这周来玩！”

“嗯？可是上周环和壮五来过了啊？”

“大家想一起来，所有成员都在的那种！这周六我们刚好都在电视台有工作，所以约定好工作完一起乘manager的车回来！”

“说起来我也很久没有见一织和陆了，”三月感叹道，“他们的感冒好了吗？”

“已经完全好了！他们也很想见你哦！听说之前Tamaki来看了你之后特地去找Riku炫耀他摸到了你肚子的事，Riku又告诉了Iori，他们两个都嫉妒得不行呢。”

“唉……”三月苦恼地挠挠头，“到时候我的肚子又要遭殃了。环上次贴在上面作了好长一番自我介绍。”

Nagi笑道：“他最近也在思考对宝宝的绰号哦。”

“有想出什么吗？”三月有些好奇。

“布丁丁。”

“噗，这什么啊，完全是他的喜好不是吗！”

“关于名字，Mitsuki，我有一个绝妙的提议。”Nagi突然换上一副一本正经的表情。

三月心里熟悉地升起一股不妙的预感。那是他爱人每次拉人跟他一起看动画时的表情。

“……是什么？”

“宝宝的名字，可以叫可可娜吗？”

果然。

“可可娜·和泉·冯·诺斯米亚吗？”三月以手抵额，沉思着，“听起来还不错……”

“是吧？！”

“……怎么可能这么说啊！！给我认真一点啊！”他一巴掌呼在Nagi腰上。

“呜呜……”Nagi委委屈屈地噘嘴，“我明明很认真的说……”

“而且，”三月从他怀里钻出来，双手抱胸，“如果是男孩的话就不行了吧？”

“Oh……是哦……男孩的名字我还没有想过。”Nagi眨眨眼，“Mitsuki你有什么good idea吗？”

“…………”三月撇过头，“……ZERO。”

“你不也是加了私心——”Nagi不满地叫着去捏对方的脸。

“别捏唔的里……啊，哈——啊————”三月本来在抱怨着，却不自觉地打了个悠长的哈欠。

“困了吗？”Nagi停下动作。

“有点……”三月慢吞吞地抬起手，揉揉因哈欠而带了点泪水的眼睛。

“那我们睡吧。”

“嗯……”

Nagi扶着三月，帮着他躺下，又小心翼翼地越过他掖好被子。床边的台灯散发出柔和的暖光，他没有关掉，只是调低了亮度。三月在整个孕期一直没什么安全感，即使Nagi每晚都会轻柔地将他拥入怀中，用有力的双臂包裹住他与他一同入睡，他还是常常会在噩梦中惊醒，哭着在黑暗中确认伴侣的存在。久而久之，Nagi习惯了在入睡前留一盏灯，以便三月醒来时能安心地看到他近在咫尺的脸。

三月眼皮打着架，靠着声响和肢体间的接触判断Nagi也躺下了。他刚想闭上眼沉入梦乡，就感到睡衣的袖子被扯了扯，接下来耳边传来Nagi小声的呼唤：“Mitsuki……”

“什么？”他含糊地应着。

“要抱抱。”

都要当爸爸的人了，怎么还撒娇呀。这么想着，他还是侧过了身，把那颗金黄色的脑袋按在自己肩窝里。

“真拿你没办法。晚安啦。”

Oh，Mitsuki实在是太可爱了。Nagi忍不住又亲了亲三月的脖子，感到三月放在他脑后的手下意识安抚性地拍了拍，他满足地蹭了蹭后，在他小小的怀里合上了眼。

“晚安，我的两位天使。”

**Author's Note:**

> 可能应该也许大概会有后续


End file.
